


How A Spider Became A Queen

by Born_To_Be_Wilde



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Harness, Bottom Wade Wilson, Eventual Smut, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Overprotective Tony, Peter Parker is Persphone, Post break up Stony, Rimming, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), That big ass table gets put to use, Top Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is Hades, cock riding, everyone is queer because i said so, improper use of olive oil, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_To_Be_Wilde/pseuds/Born_To_Be_Wilde
Summary: Hades and Persephone AU-SpideypoolOne day the beautiful but bored God of Spring, Peter, wanders into the underworld and meets Wade, king of the underworld.Based on this prompt:https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/171210551343/not-that-i-need-more-spideypool-au-ideas-but





	1. Discovering The Underworld

Peter loved his father dearly, but truth be told became bored easily and frequently disobeyed his limits. One of these limits was that Peter was forbidden to wander anywhere alone, aside from the fields. Tony had never told his son why, often forgetting that he was a young man and no longer a child. Really there was no good reason; just a continuous over-protective nature which began the second Peter was born. Looking on the boy’s fair face would often fill Tony with longing for those days when he was young and brimming with innocent wonder. It meant that although Tony and Peter adored each other very much they were constantly fighting, mainly over what Peter was and wasn’t allowed to do. So it wasn’t uncommon for the young god to give his father the slip whenever possible. He truly didn’t care where he went so long as it was new and he wasn’t being followed.

 

One day, while Tony was napping after another particularly bountiful harvest, something which only added to Peter’s ever-growing need for anything out of the ordinary, he found an entrance to a deep cave nestled below a great mountain. He could smell from the surface the stench of rot and decay, which he knew well from working with fertiliser, so was not particularly deterred by it. At first he made his way through the growing darkness by summoning dozens of fireflies to light the space, but as the ground began to grow more uneven and slant steeply downwards, his insects began to dwindle in numbers. As he climbed deeper and deeper, intrigued by the fact that he was down this distant, it finally just became him and the pure darkness that seemed to penetrate his whole being. But he was unafraid. Peter so rarely got to experience complete dark or silence, always surrounded by ceremonial bonfires for his father or the scorching heat of the sun on his perfectly bronzed flesh. This was different and exciting and Peter adored it.

 

When he reached the bottom of the pit, it opened out into a long carved corridor dimly lit with roughly cut wood torches. His delicately sandalled feet made soft sounds as the floor slowly evolved from a mess of jagged rock and damp earth, to smooth stone. Peter stopped suddenly when he came to an immense black river. The waters were eerily calm, like if a pebble were attempted to be skipped, it would not ripple regardless of the throwers skill. Peter saw an empty boat and decided to climb in, wanting to explore further. As he paddled gently across the river, he swore he could see, out of the corner of his eye, the outline of bodies in the waters. They tossed and turned as though pulled by intense currents, yet Peter felt no resistance, as neither the waters nor the ferry fought against his reaching the other side.

 

The land was silent as a cemetery and vast to the point of endless. But Peter could hardly take in any of it in over the enormous wooden and metal double doorway that stood close to the riverbank. Light worked so strangely in this place. He could not see if there were buildings or even walls attached to the doors, but the miles of emptiness beyond them were perfectly visible without any torch to hand. With all the arrogance of youth and godhood alike, he pushed the hefty door open with ease and found behind them a giant three headed dog. It was half slumbering, as though it seemed to know it should be somewhat vigilant while on guard. Peter fell in love with the animal on sight, and rushed over to smother it with affection while cooing as though it was the tiniest of creatures. The pup seemed to relish the attention, turning on its back without request and looking down on Peter like he were its master. Once satisfied with the fuss, the dog lead Peter to the next room, which turned out to be the throne room.

 

Akin to the rest of this place, it was humongous, like a cathedral in itself. The side walls were taken up with overwhelmingly massive fireplaces, which roared silently with blue and red flames. The far wall was covered in a mural of every ancient battle that had ever occurred, so detailed one would think the artist had witnessed each one personally.  Swords shone silver and blood ran crimson at one another, immortalised in the finest crushed eggshell paints. In front of the beautiful but ghastly work was an ornate throne made of flawless ivory bone and jewels. It glittered brighter than the ocean in the midday sun and took Peter’s breath away. But, believe it or not, that was not his focus right now, for in the centre was the most enormous banqueting table Peter had ever seen. It heaved under the weight of a thousand scrumptious looking dishes on gem encrusted plates. Considering the long journey and even longer day Peter wanted nothing more than to consume the food before him with his new furry friend. But the dog began to cower before the table, and would not walk further than the doorway, despite Peter’s continuous attempts to coax it. Finally letting hunger get the better of him, he let the dog stay where it wished and walked over to the table. A symphony of delicious scents surrounded Peter, ranging from the tenderest meats to bowls of tart berries to sweet cream mousses. However, the first item he reached for was a ripe, open pomegranate. But just as he swallowed the first handful of seeds he heard a booming voice come from the door behind him.

 

> “Who are you?”

Peter spun around, a droplet of fruit juice peeking from his rose-tinted lips. Before him stood a god of formidable size and stature. All thick muscles and wide shoulders. But his skin was a patchwork of scars and torn flesh, as though he had spent every day of his existence in combat. His legs were encased in strong leather trousers and feet in matching boots. Yet his chest was bare, save for a heavy floor length cloak with an elaborate red and black woven design. On his hairless head was a crown of bone and jewels like the throne, bringing attention to his powerful jaw and sharp cheekbones. The god’s eyes were burning with anger, but it didn’t faze Peter in the slightest, as he was used to gods being annoyed by his very existence.

 

> “I am Peter, son of Tony and Steve, the god of spring. Who are you?”

The king was taken aback. He had heard that someone had wandered into his kingdom, probably an immortal since they had not noticed the dead, and needed to be seen off. What he hadn’t expected was this flawless son of two powerful gods to walk in, cross his river without assistance, tame his guard dog in an instant and begin eating his food. Wait, eating his food? Oh this was bad. When a mortal did it they would instantly die and be unable to leave his realm. But a god? The boy wasn’t dead, he couldn’t die. Maybe this could still be rectified.

 

> “I am Wade, king of the underworld. And you are trespassing here. I must insist that you leave.”

Peter yawned almost on reflex. Being told off was so dull and not at all in keeping with how wonderful this place had been up till now. Quiet, dark, shiny, big dog, food aplenty. Why would Peter leave? He smirked at the handsome god and walked over to him while picking up a goblet of wine, sipping it as he went.

> “Your highness, I did not mean to trespass. I came here purely by accident and did not know it was your kingdom. But now that I do, I really don’t want to leave. You seem like a person of interesting character, could I not trouble you for a little entertainment?”

Wade choked at the younger god’s cheek to his face. He could not recall the last time someone had ever talked to him in such a way. Mortals were terrified of him, most other gods found his looks and kingdom revolting, and his servants were respectful to a fault. Minus one or two tempestuously cruel spirits who seemed to taunt him for the fun of it, but they did so in private. After centuries of being so socially isolated he didn’t know how to react in the face of beauty and playful banter with anything but anger.

 

> “How dare you! I am a king, the king of death itself. It’s not as if I’m a bard you can summon for stories.”

But Peter was not going to be put off by the other man’s frustration; in fact he found it rather charming. His father was so to the point these days he would just dish out tedious punishments and rarely talk. Olympus has become weary of Peter too, when Tony would ask for parental backup the other gods would just sigh and say “listen to your farther” or “do as your father says”. No one really got angry with him any more, no one played the game. And Peter could not deny the way Wade’s deep blue eyes sparkled in annoyance.

 

> “You have stories? I simply adore stories. Please tell me a few then I promise I will be on my way, your highness.”

Peter bowed with his gaze locked on Wade, taking full advantage of the blush that it seemed to cause on the king’s naturally rosy cheeks. Wade pondered this for a moment, and no sooner than he began to say “well…” Peter took off for the throne. He picked up a large piece of well cooked meat from the table and used it to convince the dog from the doorway to the top of the room. There the three heads playfully competed over the flesh while Peter lounged on the great seat like it had been his for several lifetimes. Wade was not terribly amused by these actions.

 

> “That, young sir, happens to be my throne. And Cerberus is not allowed in this room at any time.”

Peter just laughed boisterously at these statements, only petting Cerberus more in response.

 

> “But it's such a beautiful chair; I wanted to see if I would look beautiful on it. And come on now, your highness, he’s such a pretty pupper.”

Wade normally would have seen red in an instant at this kind of insolence, but he couldn’t help but mentally admit that Peter did look unfathomably breathtaking on his throne. His short dark hair was a mess of curls with little flowers woven throughout, matching his deep brown eyes which shined as he spoke. On top of each arm were two silver rings, shaped to look like complex spider webs and made him sparkle as much as the elaborate throne under the light of the great fires. A soft berry blue tunic hung from him ever so slightly loosely, clasped by two silver brooches at his slender but muscular shoulders. It ended halfway down his thigh, high enough to show an almost obscene amount of toned leg, daintily sprinkled with body hair that looked silken if it woven by Arachne herself. On his feet were worn leather sandals, tied to halfway up the calf, and still peppered with dirt from the outside world. Wade was almost overcome by his attraction. Almost.

 

> “He is not a ‘pretty pupper’. He is a legendary and ferocious beast of the underworld! You should fear him as you should fear me!”

Cerberus whined at his master’s harsh tone towards him and all three heads bowed meekly, causing Peter to gush and begin smothering the fur with kisses from the throne.

 

> “How could I be scared of such a pretty pupper? Though he may be big and meant to inspire fear I can see that underneath he is soft and just wanting a little loving attention.”

With the last words Peter turned from the dog and looked Wade directly in the eye, making clear that he was referring to them both in the latter part of the statement. It made him uncomfortable that this boy could see through him so quickly and easily. But Wade was a smart god, and could see that the easiest way out of this situation was through it with as little fuss as possible. So with all the grace that he could muster he sat next to Peter on the stone floor, snatching the goblet from his fingers and letting them brush with his for just a moment before taking a deep gulp of wine.

 

> “Let me tell you the story of Stan Lee…”


	2. Never Underestimate A Distraught Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't reacting well to Peter's sudden disappearance. But will it be any better when he is found, given where he is and who he is with?

Tony was furious. His beloved son had been missing for days and, in his absence, he had been wreaking havoc on earth. Frost had covered every inch of ground, and snow fell day and night. Every tree, flower and crop had withered in an instant, causing panic amongst the mortals. They called out to their gods with all the strength they could muster to rid them of this terrible curse, begging forgiveness for whatever misdeeds they had done. Steve, king of the gods, saw this suffering and knew his old lover had something to do with it. Even though seeing Tony was never a pleasant experience, it was now a necessary one. The god of fertility was summoned in front of his old partner and his new husband Bucky, spitting on the ground at the sight of them.

> “What do you two want? Can’t you see that I’m in agony?”
> 
> “We can all see your little hissy fit, Tony,” Bucky retorted with venom.

Steve held him back before yet another fight could break out, and walked over to the dishevelled god. He really didn’t look his best. Normally Tony was somewhat caked in dirt and sweat from his continuous creations, but it was always mixed with enthusiasm and wit, things which made him once irresistible to the blonde. Now he was just exhausted, causing Steve to take pity.

> “What is this all about? Let me help you.”
> 
> “You should already know Steve, our son is missing!”

The room fell silent. Even though the three gods were not always fond of each other they would agree that they all loved Peter. It was no secret that Tony was his biggest fan, spending every day with the boy and caring for him since birth, but Peter did spend some time on Olympus. He would always get on well with Steve and Bucky, and the king of kings always remarked on how he liked that Peter could bring light and wonder to any room he entered. Bucky, on the other hand, loved how he could be mischievous and rebellious when the mood took him, which it often did. So, it did not sit well with any of them to hear that he had been out of Tony’s sight for several days without note or warning, and it did explain why he had reacted so violently.

Every god was summoned to find Peter. Clint was sent to check the mountains. Bruce to investigate the seas. Natasha to the deserts, Sam to the skies and Bucky to inspect the cities. Tony was ordered to stay on Olympus in case Peter returned, and to try to calm. Finally, Steve went down to the underworld.

Although he never really liked going there, no one did, Steve didn’t have a problem with Wade. He could be difficult to look at, and was somewhat mad after an eternity amongst the dead, but he kept his kingdom in fine shape, was an excellent fighter when needed, and caused little trouble when left alone. It was more than could be said of most of the other gods on Olympus. Steve found the underworld to be as quiet as it normally was when he entered, as it did to anyone who was not dead, yet it did seem a little…brighter? Like time had moved from the moment the sun peeked from above the horizon to very early morning. It was also noticeably warmer. The cool, still air replaced with a gentle heat akin to a fresh spring breeze. This was very strange indeed, not bad per say, but unexpected. Coming to the throne room the blonde noticed that the normal beast guarding the entrance was nowhere to be found, and that laughter was coming from the other side of the door. As he was a king, regardless if this wasn’t exactly his kingdom, he entered without warning and was shocked by the sight before him.

On the great bone and jewelled throne was Wade, but his cloak had been casually discarded to the floor. Next to him was Cerberus, each head gnawing at several enormous bones and panting up towards the seat with joyous sounds. And sitting in Wade’s lap, tunic half undone, wearing the morbid crown, holding a goblet of wine, gigging and kissing the neck of the scarred king, was Peter. Neither noticed Steve at first, as Wade seemingly in the middle of a long sentence and truly undone by the beautiful boy’s lips. He almost gasped every time they touched him, making Peter want to do it more like it was a game.

> “What in the name of Tartarus is going on here?”

Steve shouted. Steve never shouted. It caused the other two gods to stop mid sentence and snap their necks to the door. Wade tried to stand in respect but Peter wasn’t budging from his comfy position on the muscular thighs. The blonde strode over to the couple, visibly angry at what he was looking at and ready to drag them apart if needs be.

> “Tony is distraught Peter. He says you went missing and here I find you in the arms of Wade of all people.”

Peter snorted at this statement, clearly not caring if Tony wasn’t happy that he wasn’t glued to his hip for once. But Wade wasn’t so nonchalant, and wanted to sort things out.

> “Now Steven there’s nothing to worry about. Peter wandered down here purely by accident and he’s just been my guest for a little while.”

With this Peter grinned and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, rewarding the man for defending him.

> “A little while? Wade, he has been down here for days. Tony has let ice cover the whole earth! People are dying by the hundreds, surely you have noticed.”

But as soon as he said it, he realised Wade hadn’t noticed. He clearly hadn’t observed how long it had been, let alone the recent influx of the dead. The king seemed to have had only one preoccupation of late, and that was Steve’s handsome young son who was currently whispering sweet nothings into the ear of the worried Wade.

> “I’m sorry Captain, I will send Peter away this instant and return to work.”
> 
> “You certainly will not!”

The two older gods turned to Peter with surprise. He wasn’t just answering back with his usual sass, he was angry and determined to be heard by his father and new companion.

> “Father, I like it here! I like the colder air and exquisite jewels and pretty pupper.”
> 
> “He is not a pretty pupper.”

Wade cut in with and was promptly ignored.

> “And you can't just make me leave. I’ve eaten the food here, drank the wine. Doesn’t that mean I have to stay?”

Steve pondered this for a moment. If Peter were a mortal, then yes he would have to remain in the underworld for all eternity, but he wasn’t. He was a god, his son, the son of a father who was taking his anguish out on the earth without any end in sight. Wade saw this deep thought in Steve and, although enjoying Peter’s company immensely but didn’t wish to admit it, decided to try to help. He wasn’t overjoyed with the revelation that Peter seemed to be more aware of the laws of the land than his innocent demeanour let on. Peter was clearly was a clever one.

> “Steven, he cannot stay here. The boy is disrespectful and decadent and obviously needed back with Tony. I have neglected my duties long enough, please take him away.”

Peter was hurt, feeling betrayed by Wade’s words and how they contradicted the soft affection he had been able to reciprocate only moments ago. But he was of course as egotistical as any god and wouldn’t let his feelings show, however he was also not going to leave this new land without a fight.

> “I’m staying father and that is final. I promise not to distract the king any longer, but I am not leaving and dad can just deal with it.”

Steve sighed deeply. He could see that, despite what they may be saying, that the two cared for each other and that Peter really didn’t want to leave. Wade looked at Peter with longing now that he was no longer entangled in the boy, but Tony had to be placated one way or another.

> “How about this. Peter, since you have eaten the food of the underworld for six days I will make it so you stay here six months out of the year. No more, no less. During the other six months you must stay with Tony. Wade, Peter shall be your husband and queen of the underworld. In this task it means that he must have duties with you so the dead may continue to be cared for. I would say you two have already had a little time together, but Peter needs to see Tony now. Spend a few weeks with him then you may return for your six months to begin anew.”

Both gods stood in fury, regardless of the status of who it was to. Peter, because he didn’t like being told what to do by anyone, especially his dads. Wade, because he was being told that this petulant, breathtaking and charming but ridiculously frustrating, boy was now his husband and queen. They both began to voice argumentative counter points but Steve was having none of it, he simply took Peter’s hand and began to walk him out. The brunette, however, had other ideas as he promptly snatched it back and fixed his tunic.

> “If I have to leave now I wish to say goodbye to my ‘husband’, then I shall walk freely.”

Steve nodded and headed for the door to give the couple a few moments alone. Damn, this would be hard to explain to Tony. And Bucky would probably think it was either hilarious or horrifying, but he couldn’t bear to just break them up. For all of Peter’s constant smiles, he had never looked so content as he did sitting in Wade’s lap. That, and the underworld could use a little more life in it, metaphorically speaking of course. As the doors closed Peter turned to Wade with the first cold expression he had ever given him, and it cut through the larger god’s heart like a warrior’s blade.

> “Well, you get your wish. I will take my leave and see you in a few weeks. But, if I am to be your queen, I wish for my own throne and crown. And you better make them stunning or I will never touch you again, ‘husband’.”

With that last biting word, Peter took Wade’s lips in a deep and heated kiss. The younger god had a point to prove, that Wade wanted him and that wanting to please him will do him well. As his soft lips tangled with Wade’s chapped ones, bronzed arms pulled him close, snaking a leg round his scarred thigh and causing burning friction between them. When they parted Wade was speechless and hungered for more, but he wasn’t going to get it now, for Peter sauntered out to his father and away from the underworld. 


	3. How Well Did You Think He Was Going To Take It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has the wonderful task of bringing Peter back to Olympus, telling Tony what happened and making sure Bucky doesn't antagonise the situation.

As Steve and Peter emerged from the cave of the underworld the earth beneath their feet began to thaw and soften. Tony could not have known yet that his son had returned, but he must have felt something. Steve was going to have to play mediator in this situation, which he had a fair amount of experience in but it was always virtually impossible with Peter and Tony. He recalled when he and Tony were still together and every time they clashed he felt like he was trying to push a mountain. But, mainly in response to Tony, Peter had learned to become as unstoppable as a tornado when challenged. Compromise came naturally to neither of them. Steve and Peter didn’t speak for the whole journey home, with them both wishing not to note what had clearly happened in the Underworld for the last few days.

The cold stone of the underworld turned to the desolate ground of the mortal world which became the edge of mount Olympus. To say it was a paradise would be facetious. Although every god had their place and purpose boredom was a continuous issue and often caused disturbances. It meant that the whole mountain below the clouds was littered with craters and scorch marks from celestial brawls. No mortal had ever survived the perilous descent to the top, but Steve and Peter achieved it without breaking a sweat. Coming to the peak they were presented with the breathtaking sight of the Olympian compound. It stood as high as half the height of the mountain itself, held strong by vast bronze foundations crafted eons ago and never wavered. The air was perfectly clear this high and as thin as the empathy of a warlord, making every wall and surface sparkle in the sunlight.

The outer structure was perfect white stone that looked as though no chisel had blemished it even to create bricks. The pavements and floors were soft gold that glimmered and absorbed all sound that fell upon it. It was the unofficial rule that the top two floors were strictly Steve’s domain, and by association then also Bucky’s. And the vast, open plan lowest floor was where all the gods feasted and took council. The rest of the compound was almost a free for all. Minus specific personal rooms gods would come and go and they pleased and could be found almost anywhere at any time. Most corners and corridors would be decorated with paintings and carvings which were gifts from grateful worshippers. Peter was always taken with the many enormous birds of prey that great hunters would present at one of Clint’s temples as they were always slain with bow and arrow. But the piece de résistance of the compound were the gates.

The gates of Olympus were akin to legend amongst mortals as being so beautiful that if their weak and feeble eyes were to gaze upon them they would instantly become blind. Its base was entirely composed of the collective smoke of every ceremonial fire and stick of incense from every god’s temple. The apex reached almost as tall as the compound as a whole and was as wide the entirety of the mountain. Their panels at first inspection were like the roots of a great tree, but each one individual and intricately detailed. As the two gods reached the gates of Olympus Steve did take his son aside for just a moment.

 

> “Peter, I beg of you. Please try to let me handle this.”

But Peter couldn’t have cared less for this plea if he tried. He felt as if the whole situation had somewhat ran away from him and was desperate to take back some control.

 

> “I’m not a petulant child, farther. I won’t lie and I won’t stand in silence.”

Steve sighed and knew his son meant every word. So he just swallowed his worries and walked them both inside to his former lover, who had been waiting with baited breath. When they reunited the older brunette took his son in a crushing hug, promising that he would never let him out of his sight again and swearing bloody revenge on whoever dared take him.

 

> “Take me? Father nobody took me. I was in the underworld with Wade.”

Tony stopped for a moment and looked at Peter with an uncharacteristically completely blank expression, none of the information was registering. On the way back Steve had told everyone to return and said that Bucky could be present so long as he didn’t say anything. The blonde knew that his husband would never forgive him if he didn’t let him watch Tony explode over this news. Bucky leaned in the corner of the room, watching the scene like a hawk. A smirk came over his face as he toyed with his long, dark locks. But Tony wasn’t exploding; he wasn’t even reacting as calmly as if Peter had said he was just out gathering strawberries. So Steve, for better or for worse, decided to interject.

 

> “Tony, from what I can gather, Peter went wandering one day and found himself in the underworld. And when he was down there he, of course, met Wade. When I found him they seemed to have, well, taken a liking to one another. So we came to an agreement.”

This snapped Tony out of his trance. Still holding tightly onto his son he trained his sight onto Steve with an accusatory gaze.

 

> “Agreement? What kind of agreement?”

But before Steve could try to diplomatically word things Peter piped up.

 

> “I’m the queen of the underworld now father. Aren’t you proud of me?”

No, Tony wasn’t proud. In fact Tony was enraged. He knew this meant Peter would be away from him forever, and attached to whom he considered a deformed monster they kept deep underground for a reason. There was little he could think of which he would have wanted to hear less as an explanation to where Peter had been.

 

> “No you little idiot I’m not ‘proud of you’. I’ll never see you again. You’ll be trapped in the cold, dark underworld with a disgusting freak for a husband. How could you allow this Steve, do you not care about your son?”

Steve was somewhat taken aback, he knew Tony would not react favourably but he did hope that he would attempt some kind of open mind. Peter, however, was as sharp as Tony and did not take kindly to the cruel terms being used against Wade. For all the scarred man had spurned him just before he left, Peter had developed serious feelings over the last few days.

 

> “He isn’t a freak, father. He is a skilled warrior with handsome eyes and wonderful wit. And I will not allow you to talk about my husband in such a manner.”

Tony began to frantically shake Peter, fiery with fury, and lifted his hand to strike his son. But Steve interrupted, not wanted to see violence and to de-escalate the situation in general.

 

> “Tony please, I have brought Peter back to you. And here he will stay for the next few weeks. After which time he will return to the underworld for half a year. His time evenly split between you and Wade. Peter will be a queen with duties but won’t be ripped from you forever. That is the agreement. He is not a child any more, and must take responsibility.”

But Tony was having none of it. He stood back, happy to no longer attempt to beat the stupid out of the boy, but certainly not done with his ex lover.

 

> “And the responsibility for all that I do will be on you, Steve. Every moment he is away I will lay waste to the earth. Nothing will grow, nothing will thrive. Even warmth will be denied to the mortals as my son is being denied to me. You are a fool, Steve. You don’t even know what he was doing down there.”

To be brutally honest Steve had a good idea on what Peter was doing down there. And deep down so did Tony. He probably wasn’t looking to run away from home, but he certainly didn’t spend his time away just sharing stories and wine. No one doubted that this union must have already been somewhat consummated, but Peter was still too angry to think clearly so he spoke more directly than he probably normally would with his fathers and step farther in the room.

> “You really want to know what I was doing dad? Every detail of how I wandered off and purely by accident found a lover? Maybe father wasn’t planning to tell you that when he ‘found’ me I was wrapped in Wade’s arms, on Wade’s throne.”

This last statement caused the older brunette to seethe and begin to stride towards his former partner with a searing accusatory look. But Peter was not finished yet.

 

> “You know he said he was going to make me an even grander throne than his to sit by his side. Every moment I am queen I shall drip with jewels and bask in his adoration. He looks at me so tenderly, it made me never want to leave.”

The last statement caused Tony to pause. No longer angry with Steve or Peter. Just utterly heartbroken. With that he took his son in a smothering hug, almost weeping at the information being imparted. He knew Peter wasn’t a child any more. That he was handsome and took lovers and would marry one day. But this felt like rebellion, not love.

 

> “I look at you tenderly my son.”

Peter softened at this. He always felt like Tony controlled him, but did know in his heart of hearts that it came from a place of misguided affection rather than malice. This was probably the best moment that would exist for him to be honest with his dad, and he couldn’t pass on it.

 

> “You look at me as if you wish to own me, dad. Wade looks at me as if he wants me to own him. I know which I prefer. But I didn’t want to upset you, I swear. And I will come back to you half a year without fail. So please, please, do not try to take this from me.”

Tony wiped away a few stray tears that he could not stop from escaping and turned to Steve.

 

> “I cannot stop my pain from being without my son causing the frosts, but I will stop this blight now. And just try to enjoy the time I still have with him.”

Steve visibly exhaled from this, seeing that this was as good as it was going to get. He ushered Tony and Peter out with the promise that when the time came for his son to leave again he would be with them both for the journey. It had been a most exhausting day, and Steve prayed that this would be the end of it. The second the doors were closed Bucky began howling with laughter.

 

> “Steve, how the fuck did this mess happen?”

As the blonde took a seat Steve let his shoulders be gently rubbed by his husband who clearly was gaining glee from the whole situation. Bucky may seem stoic and aloof to most people, but not that far under the surface he was delightfully crude and lived for drama wherever he may find it. There was a small part of him that was deeply disappointed that he didn’t find Peter sitting on Wade’s lap, just so he could have told the news to everyone. But Steve was more just accidentally dramatic, finding himself in charge of situations due to no one else willing to take responsibility and actually stick with it. It was how he became king of the gods. Several people looked like they were prepared to fight to the death for the job, including funnily enough Tony. But the actual laborious and tedious nature of the position meant eventually the only one willing to step up to the plate was Steve.

 

> “It could have been worse, Buck. We could have found him hurt or kidnapped.”
> 
> “Sure, walking in on your son with the literal dual sword wielding maniac of the dead is clearly a win for all involved. For the love of fuck, Steve, Wade refers to himself as a ‘testicle with teeth’. Why did you marry them?”

Steve was wondering why himself for a moment there. To an extent Bucky was just trying to stir the pot. The brunette knew that if Peter was to settle down with anyone it would need to be someone as elaborate as interesting as Wade, the boy bored easily after all. And it wasn’t the case that he was being completely shallow about the whole thing, losing an arm in war will make you question where your priorities with physical attraction lie. But Peter was universally considered lovely and Wade, well, wasn’t to say the least.

 

> “You didn’t see them together. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Wade look so happy. And not in that drunken festival way, we’ve all seen that. He looked like he irradiated sunlight from every pore, and it clearly came from Peter doting on him. And Peter? My word I don’t think I’ve seen him so carefree since he was a child. I don’t know if it’s my fault for not giving him more to do or Tony’s for being so overprotective. Either way, Buck, he looked like he ruled the place already.”

This little monologue caused Bucky to snicker at his beloved. Whenever Steve talked so earnestly about love he always felt it his duty to lighten the mood. It was in this the two would compliment each other so well.

 

> “So you snapped your fingers and made him queen. Couldn’t just let the love birds flutter for a while.”

Steve had thought about this, but didn’t feel it an option. Peter wasn’t willing to just leave and Tony may not have let him return. There had to be something formal in place so Peter could be in the underworld all he wanted and Tony couldn’t stop it. And, at the end of the day, if Peter decided one day that he really didn’t want to be queen any more then Steve would of course let him return as before.

 

> “I’m not worried. You forget that I’m a strategist, and you question me far too much, jerk.”


	4. Time Spent Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade are kept apart for 2 months, as per Steve's promise. But how well will they cope with it? And how will Peter react with his first engagement as queen of the underworld?

Wade expected things to feel different now he had a queen, what he didn’t expect was to feel such sorrow while they were gone. He hardly knew Peter. Those few days seem to pass in moments with the hours bleeding into each other so easily. How the boy had charmed him into telling stories, squealing with glee when Wade became dramatic and acted out certain parts like fights and tricks. Even insisting Wade put on voices for different people and pouting when to do so slipped his mind. Whenever a moment of seduction in the tale rose Peter would react as though Wade was actively trying to woo him, tricking the king back into his throne then taking his lap as his seat. His dark eyes growing wide with, what Wade tried to dismiss at the time, lust. Although their first kiss had been when they parted it was not as if Peter had kept his hands to himself. As long as the stories kept coming the brunette would tease Wade throughout, peppering his lips on Wade’s neck and shoulders and cheeks. It caused him to keep an almost constant blush and made Peter giggle like a mischievous schoolboy. But that was not what Wade found himself missing the most of the young god.

At times the two would pause to take food or wine from the dining table, but it was all very informal. The larger dishes ignored for they would require sitting down and some form of cutlery. No, it was always a bowl of well cut fruit or a little plate of delicate pastries. Anything which could be savoured with hands alone. And often Peter letting out a small mew like a kitten when he wanted a taste of whatever Wade was holding. More than once taking what he knew was just a few moments too long to let his tongue lap at the scarred fingers and make Wade lose his focus completely no matter how deep in speech he was. Then Peter would pull back like nothing had happened and sip at his wine with the kind of smirk that could crumble nations. Wade used to find his knees feeling weak every time, but only felt annoyed at first then grew to bask in the attention almost shamelessly. Yet even that was not what Wade found himself thinking of over and over while Peter was away from him.

Once or twice Wade had said he was tired and needed to rest in his bed and Peter had insisted on joining him, stating that since the story was not over he had to hear more or he would waste away with longing. In Wade’s enormous bed, fitted with the finest silken sheets and soft furs to deter the natural cold of the underworld, Peter would trace his dainty fingertips over the mass of scar patterns on the king’s muscular chest. They would slumber, then normally awoken by Cerberus, before wandering back to the throne room to start the whole process again. In those days Peter had all but insisted that Wade carry him everywhere like a bride. He would claim a phantom twist in his ankle or ache in his back and Wade would play along, adoring such a beautiful boy wanting to be close to the disfigured flesh that he detested so. Those nights were what Wade craved like they were magic trapped in dreams that he could not even be sure he even experienced.

Then, as soon as it started it was over. Wade, although disfeatured, had taken many lovers over the centuries. Normally nymphs or necromancers, creatures that wanted him regardless of his looks and completely for his power. But Peter was a god; he had no want of prestige. Between the influence of Steve and the guidance of Tony there was no chance that Peter could desire anything in existence which wouldn’t be gifted to him or that he could procure for himself. And, at least as far as Wade was aware and you can guarantee that he thoroughly checked as soon as Peter was gone, had no one amongst the dead to long for. All the young man desired was to be in the underworld itself, and Wade. The latter of which he didn’t think he would understand if he was given all the time in eternity to think of it. So while Peter was gone the king was troubled. He did his duties, judging the recently deceased and tending to the affairs of state. The river ebbed and flowed with tortured spirits while others more fortunate would wander the endless banks of the waters and pass the time with mindless chatter. But it all suddenly bored him, well at least more than usual. Some of the unkinder spirits would tease Wade that Peter just saw him as a passing amusement, and regardless of what Steve said he was never coming back. And unfortunately on most days he would be unable to brush it off and succumb to their taunts, agreeing unhappily while tears welled in his eyes.

Now Wade did leave the underworld on occasion, usually to oversee a plague or visit Olympus on festival days. And when he did he was used to other gods treating him with tolerance at best and more often than not outright disdain. But now he could not bear the idea of bumping into Peter by accident. Even if the chances were slim, the outside world was sizeable to say the least. But now he sent servants and messengers to fulfil his tasks on the earth and the lands above it, often just keeping things ticking as no one could command the respect that he did no matter how they tried. It caused the underworld to shudder with a chill even harsher than usual, with biting winds nipping at the heels of its unearthly inhabitants night and day. Souls were judged more severely than usual, with Tarterus increasing in population at an exponential rate. Even Cerberus was affected, snapping at any creature, that was not Wade, to come within ten feet of the beast. Or whining into the witching hours as if it were wounded. But truth be told things fared little better above ground.

Tony found the return of his son to be bittersweet, knowing full well that within two months he would be gone again for half a year. A fact which seemed to only sting more with each passing day, making him resent his ex lover more than he ever thought was possible. But he was if nothing else a god of his word, and warmth had returned to the mortals as if there had been no parting. Peter was bound to stay at his father’s side during this time, so he could not even sneak a message to Wade. At first he couldn’t even begin to think what he would send to the older god, but the second it became apparent that Tony wouldn’t even let him send a reassurance of his return suddenly Peter was aching to tell Wade every moment of his day as it happened. In frustration he took to planting flowers with deep roots so as they could grow downwards and reach the underworld he had fallen in love with, and its king. He doesn’t know it now, but the greenery spreads and begins to cover the tops of some of the underworld cavern walls. Vines coil and leaves unfurl with flowers blossoming from his will alone. For as long as Peter yearned for Wade the plants could not wither, despite the absence of sunlight or chilled air. And it is a tragedy that the king did not see the growth in his lands, for most of what sprung were the tiny blue blossoms of forget-me-nots. After what Wade had said to his father Peter was genuinely hurt but determined. So he planned to charm the king any way he could to gain the affection he briefly thought he already had.

Peter didn’t like to admit out loud how he felt about Wade, pride being forever a thorn in his side and rumours of what went down between the two gods running amok through Olympus. He would spend days tending to fields and forests constantly thinking about those bright blue eyes which he fancied rivalled the skies and oceans and even the sapphires on the throne of the underworld. The deep and gravelly voice which sent delicious shivers down his flesh as Wade used to whisper to Peter when he sat in his lap. At night, the only time the young god was left alone, he struggled not to dwell on the thick expanse of muscles that used none of their deadly strength when Wade enveloped Peter in delicate embraces. Or that made carrying Peter from room to room a thing of ease. It seemed foolish to linger on memories when the only thing between him and the reality of it all was time itself. Time which was rapidly running out. Soon it was a few days before Peter was due to leave Tony, and it showed for the wind began to blow a little colder and the leaves began to wither. By chance it was on an unassuming day that he first truly felt like the queen of the underworld.

There was a small farming village outside Athens, greatly devoted to Peter. They had always presented generous tributes and named their most beautiful sons after him for generations. In the village square stood a grand statue of him, adorned with flowers and fruits no matter if the times were famine or feast, and Peter adored the village in return. More than once when him and Tony had falling out he had come to spend time in the village amongst his devoted, so these days it was one of the few places he was allowed alone without causing alarm. Peter needed a few hours away from his father, but did not expect what he found when he got there. A young couple had died due to bandits when travelling home from the city and Peter arrived to see their funeral procession through the tiny streets. Whereas only recently they had been vibrant with life, rosy cheeked and glowing with youthful vigor, now they were as unrecognisable as so much meat. Sallow and lost of all the potential they had once held, it cruely ripped from their grasp with unspoken marriage vows and the hopes of growing old together. He remembered the two women as children, when they would tease the other that they were as lovely as Peter and he would laugh at their childish flirting, never taking offence. Their first kiss had even been during one of his festivals, which he considered one of his most treasured memories. And now they had been cut down in their prime, to be burnt together so they may never be parted.

Peter was heartbroken, he always hoped they would be priestesses for him and now that could not be. Once he would dream of their love being a great example of his for the people. They could be like mothers for all the children that were born there, maybe even taken some in if they were without parents. Their marriage ceremony was one Peter planned to attend personally, blessing the union with whatever boon they desired. Following the village unseen he did not notice at first as blooms emerged from his footsteps. But the residents did, noting the flowers as a sign of his presence and begging for Peter to curry favour on behalf of their daughters with the feared king of the underworld. Normally a god would not present themselves to mortals, but Peter saw no better time. He stood upon the pyre and took the form of the dancing flames, his voice booming to the praying village folk.

> “My children, you have been wronged. And I swear to you, as queen of the underworld, that your daughters will be loved as the devotees they were. And that the men who took their lives will be tortured in Tarterus until the end of days for their crimes.”

And with that he evaporated in a shower of petals, determined to keep his promise to the village with all his immortality. Even if Wade spurned him, it wouldn’t matter now. Well, that was not entirely true; he still was aching with all his being for his feelings to be reciprocated. But Peter had been taught to keep his promises, which is why he tended to make few of them. But these two souls would be found when he returned to the underworld and they would be given whatever honour he could bestow as queen. He didn’t yet know all the ins and outs of how the kingdom there worked, but he was determined to learn. And the bandits would be punished dearly. Peter was not so naive to as not understand how mortality and death worked. But this was a crime not only to the two young women as people, or even the just to the village, but to him. And it was never wise to cross a god.


	5. Returning To The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leaves to be with Wade for his allotted six months and it would seem everyone has something to say about this. But will how they parted make this reunion sweet or sour?

The day arrived for Peter to leave for six months, and truth be told he was rather nervous. The young god, though arrogant, worried that Wade would reject him again. And Peter did not know how his ego, or more honestly his heart, would take it. He had been struggling to sleep soundly the last two nights, choosing instead to agonize over all the ways he could say or do the wrong thing within the first hour of his return. Whenever Peter thought himself alone he would pace around and talk to himself in quiet tones, but he was never really alone and these actions had been noted by several of the other gods. Gossip was the life force of Olympus and everyone liked to chat about how adorable Peter was in his love sick state, despite how his fathers preferred to act oblivious. Although Tony and Steve accompanied their son to the entrance of the underworld, all the gods had tried to give Peter advice in his new role and more specifically his new marriage.

Natasha gifted him with exquisite enchanted blades which would come to Peter’s aid if Wade ever decided to be violent. The two had fought alongside each other in battle , and Natasha knew to be brutal was not the king’s default state in peacetime. Although the redhead was seen by many as cold, aloof and above anyone else around her , in truth she felt emotion as strongly as any other god. She simply concealed it better, except to Peter. For he was the boy she called “her little spider”, and when he would storm off after arguments with Tony she would watch over in secret. Natasha told Peter that his husband was a great warrior, and as such would not be untouched by centuries of war. But held deep mortality and so needed someone he could be soft with when alone, a trait she shared with the scarred king.

Clint donated to him three scrolls that when written upon would send messages instantly to the opposite three scrolls. One was given to Tony, in case Peter missed him. One to Steve, in case he needed to return in haste. And the final one to Clint, in case he wanted to rant about his husband without worrying his father's. It was a strangely functional gift considering the god was more known for his tricks and japes, especially when he teamed up with Peter. But the blonde knew he would not be alone in his gesture and did not want to be outdone by the others. Clint had spent many a happy festival deep in a flagon of mead with Wade, so he liked to think that he knew him somewhat intimately. One cannot help becoming close with another while secrets spill from their lips with regurgitated roasted meats. The archer advised Peter that although Wade seemed chaotic in reality he was stuck in something of a habit, and could use someone to shake things up a little.

Bruce presented him a great book containing all the affairs he would need to know on earth which continuously wrote itself with new information. Famine and feast was noted, with special care given to the prayers of mortals to Peter personally. The intellectual may have been known for his academic thought, but found the young god’s sentimentality rubbing off on him at times. Bruce only really knew the king in a professional capacity so he tried not to pass too much judgement. But on the other side had passed whole nights by accident in intense debate with Peter. He mused that although Wade was a very capable man, Peter was still of more intelligence. And he would do well not to take advantage of that. For the sheer guilt of manipulating his husband would haunt and taint him like nothing else. And if Bruce was an expert of anything - although he could be said to be an expert on many things - it was guilt.

Sam provided him with a small pouch of crushed herbs which would allow soil from the underworld to give nourishment to plants from the earth. He knew it would be one of the biggest things Peter was likely to miss the most after his father's. Like Natasha , he only knew Wade through battle. But had always felt it to be a good way to judge a person, at their most stressed and how they handle it. Mortals and lesser gods could so easily lose themselves in bloodshed, but Sam was always impressed how the king was able to stay calculated and even light hearted through it. Although Peter had not really experienced something of equal measure and at times it showed when he spoke. Sam saw his own once youthful arrogance in the younger god, so tried to give the wisdom he wished he could have heard. He warned that Peter was being gifted a great responsibility, not only as Queen of all mortal souls after death, but as the lover of one of the most tortured gods. But that he was not there to fix Wade, and deserved to be treated as lovingly in return as Peter gave.

Finally Bucky, who was closer to Peter than Tony would ever approve of, bestowed the young god with a leather, full body harness. It was as soft as butter to the touch and would wrap around him like delicate vines but left almost nothing to the imagination, making Peter blush at the sight of it. Steve didn’t know of the gift either, not because the brunette was scared of his husband but had learnt long ago that it was always easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Bucky didn’t have the strong advice of the other gods, but laughed at the fact that Peter seemed to have seduced his way into this mess so he can seduce his way through it. From the gossip of Olympus it was clear that some were enraptured with how Peter was now a queen or what Wade would be like a husband. But only Bucky found himself looking at the union in the intimate sense, which did make him ponder at how healthier his marriage must be by default. There were times he worried that he was the only one who truly didn’t still see Peter as a child, and there was a grain of truth to that concern.

Tony gave Peter nothing, instead opting to treat the whole business with non-acceptance and probably drink for the next half a year. Peter had an inkling this was what would happen, in part due to the stories he heard from Bucky about the ‘hissy fit’ his father had pulled the first time he left. Steve also did not bequeath anything to his son. He was somewhat covertly in as much denial as Tony, feeling instead that the marriage he had caused would not last so he would be returned with Peter soon. The blonde hugged his son gently, urging him to be in touch if anything went wrong. Peter promised he would, he just hoped that he wouldn’t have to within a day if at all. Wade was expecting him this time, so the cave was temporarily well-lit with hundreds of floating candles. The long corridor at the bottom had been swept and plush velvet had been laid down as to reflect the arrival of a queen. Apparently the usual wooden dinghy wouldn’t cut it; an elaborate carved sail boat was waiting at one side of the dark river taking its place. Painted golden flowers adorned the vessel on its sides and sail, glittering in the twilight. Peter was touched, but his insecurities made it so he couldn’t tell if this was because Wade wanted to impress him or just not invoke the wrath of his fathers.

Before Peter could even reach the throne room Cerberus rushed over to greet him, chipper for the first time in weeks. He made himself small against the god and rolled over to beg for tummy rubs. Peter was happy to oblige, delighted to see the ‘pretty pupper’ again and wondering how the beast kept its fur so soft. As the two played the air around them lost its icy sheen and let new warmth spread through the land. Every soul seemed to exhale as though they had been unable to for weeks. The great doors to the throne room opened on their own as Peter approached, Cerberus behind him plodding in a pleased but submissive demeanour. As he entered Peter noticed immediately that the once lone throne now had another beside it of equal size. It was still made of cartilage and gemstones, but they had been manipulated to resemble flowers and roots as if it had grown from the stone floor itself. Between the vines were little ornate spider webs in reference to the sparkling arm bands he wore when they had first met. No doubt great skill and devotion and gone into its creation and, in some senses, it was grander than Wade’s.

The king had clearly made an effort with his appearance. The black leather trousers he sported were perfectly fitted and decoratively corseted on each side with silken red ribbons. His boots were spotless and came halfway up his calves, emphasising further his height and stride. And although his chest was still bare the skin looked as though it had been thoroughly oiled, its ivy perfume dancing around him beautifully.As per usual he wore his ceremonial cloak and crown, sitting regally with a polite smile. Wade tried to look casual, but with the younger god’s arrival nervous energy began to seep into his muscles and cause his knee to bounce a little. Peter had almost forgotten how Wade’s eyes sparkled in the fire light, and it took his breath away to see them again. He had been thinking constantly about how handsome they were, but little details seemed to always be lost in memory and never truly compare to reality. Neither wanted to note aloud how long Wade may have been waiting on his throne for Peter to arrive.

The brunette felt a little self conscious that he hadn’t dressed as well for this re-meeting, but Wade thought he had. To the point where Wade worried that he had somehow forgotten some of the beauty of his new queen during the time they were gone, no matter how impossible that would have been. Peter’s wavy hair had been combed back to stay out of his face with scented pomade and a wreath of pansies was placed on top. His silken tunic was a beautiful light peach and held up with delicate bronze clasps to match the bands he wore at the top of both arms, accentuating his soft muscles. And although its short cut made Peter feel scrawny in comparison to Wade, the larger man almost drooled at the sight of the firm toned thighs on display. As the descent this time was less of an exploration Peter’s leather sandals were clean but still tied up to the knee. It made his steps light to the point of dainty but did not retract from the confidence he was determined to exude. Peter’s travelling sack was bulging and clearly very heavy, prompting Wade to hastily ask a servant spirit to take it to his Queen’s new room.

> “My room?”

Peter may have looked a blushing bride but he was no child, and did expect at least to be sharing a bed with his new husband. Or did he somehow gain incorrect customs from Olympus, what with marriage and monogamy alike not being a strong suit of almost anyone up there. Gods had a tendency to treat matrimonial vows as casual guidelines rather than strict codes of conduct. They took lovers, mortal and immortal alike, like so many delicacies which would turn sour if not quickly consumed. But Peter longed for the easy intimacy which his father and Bucky seemed to create in their relationship, and momentarily doubted if it could be possible here. Really it was that Wade didn’t want to make him feel an inch more uncomfortable than he feared he already was. So a separate, and very lavish, room had been made for Peter. However, rather than make him feel more comfortable in the underworld, it just cemented the idea in his head that Wade didn’t really want him.

> “Of course. I have made sure that very fine chambers have been prepared for you. The finest I could offer in fact, you are a queen now after all. I have affairs of state to attend to but I did hope that you would join me for dinner.”

With this Wade became visibly nervous and began playing with his hands while looking at the floor. His cheeks became tinged a soft pink like he was a boy confronted with a childish object of affection rather than a king before his queen. It was at this moment that Peter finally felt that he may have a chance at seducing Wade after all. He was being gifted with plenty of space to freshen up and change into his finest garments, and then some. A little part of Peter wanted to explore his new home, but knew that there would be time to do that later unlike perfect opportunities like this. So, with the most wicked grin imaginable, he sauntered over to the already well stocked dining table and took a handful of pomegranate seeds. Cerberus scampered over to Peter and the heads began taking it in turns to rub lovingly against his legs while he playfully popped the fruit in his mouth and captured Wade’s gaze. The scarred god could scarcely believe how much the brunette already acted in such ease, like he was a feared monarch. And it was immensely attractive. Peter’s voice dripped with charm as he simply replied.

> “I look forward to it, my husband.”


	6. A Nervous Meal For Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade sit down for their first meal as a married couple. But does the young god have more on his mind than food?

The moment Peter left the room Wade’s first order of business was to assure that dinner was nothing short of spectacular. The king ordered the dining table to be cleared of its everyday fare and an impressive banquet of treats to be gathered in their place. Grand wreaths of dried blooms decorated the walls not covered by the fires that were stoked to blazing so that the underworlds chill was banished. And all were warned not to disturb the couple for any reason while they dined. Wade suspected, correctly, at their last parting that he had upset Peter so he wanted to curry favour with his queen. The new throne had been difficult to procure and not yet noted out loud by Peter, which only made Wade more nervous. Favours were called in, new ones created, even a soul had released from the endless dark river. All in the quest for the most skilled hands, mortal or otherwise, to create the piece. So he automatically assumed that the brunette must hate it, never letting it cross his mind that Peter was just in awe of what he was being given to rule from.

The days labour had been tedious and long, giving lots of time for the king’s thoughts to wind him up like a child’s automata over and over with each passing minute. Wade did not personally rule over the fate of every single mortal soul when they passed into death, just as Tony did cause every planted seed to take root or Steve did not judge at every court held. Instead to care for the dead was one enormous operation. And as such was greatly consuming of time as well as energy. The scarred god was often exhausted and it affected his nature, often quick to tension and speaking his mind when it was inappropriate. So now, sitting at the table, waiting for Peter, Wade couldn’t keep his nerves under control no matter what he tried. There hadn’t been time to change before dinner so he was glad that he had tried to present himself well at the start of the day. But now worried that he looked tired and somewhat ruffled. He kept playing with his dinner knife like it was a toy weapon and very nearly lost a finger, despite his centuries of skill, when Peter arrived.

The boy had spent the hours bathing and oiling himself so his skin was smooth and glistened gently in the roaring fire light. Its floral perfume of vanilla petals sprung around the room and covered Wade like ocean waves every time he inhaled. Peter had abandoned his usual casual wear for a more formal short black tunic with a deep crimson cloak draped over one side of him to give the illusion of modesty, though the younger god was more than aware how much was showing. With even a little tailored slit on the side of the thigh coming up to the hip bone in a scandalous fashion. It was held up with an enormous silver broach encrusted with a grand ruby that Peter had once been gifted when a mortal duchess survived a difficult birth and cried out for his mercy throughout. His dark leather sandals were immaculate and only to the ankle to show as much bare leg as possible. Peter’s dark hair had been let to hang mostly loose so his curls may form more freely, minus a small but glittering hairpin which matched his broach. But it was the last garment he wore that made Wade go weak at the mere sight of the younger god.

Beneath it all Peter wore the leather harness that Bucky had gifted him and it deliberately peeked around his clothing. On the side of his body not covered by the cloak Wade could see a tight shoulder strap, thicker than the tiny covering of the tunic. From his elbow upwards were several intertwining bands which stood stark in comparison to the glowing skin. Wade’s eyes travelled down and he saw twisted leather vines running from Peter’s knees going higher up than the scarred god dared to think about when not alone. The king’s breath was caught in his throat and Peter smirked at the effect he was having on the other god. He didn’t spend a day’s worth of energy to do any less than milk this for all it was worth.

> “Is everything okay Wade? You look a little startled.”

Wade tried to compose himself and answer the brunette, but the words turned to drool in his mouth. It didn’t occur to him that every inch of how Peter looked was not only on purpose but carefully calculated to elicit this exact response. That the younger god had spent so much of his previously limited time, not under Tony’s eye, during the last few weeks acquiring balms and fabrics that many on Olympus thought him eccentric. After all, few already married go on such an obvious quest to be tantalising. But then again Peter’s innocent demeanour had been mistaken for truth many times before. He may not be versed in marriage or war, but Peter knew games. And he always played to win. However, with the sight before him, at this point Wade was aiming more for the retention of even a sliver of dignity rather than outright hiding his overwhelming lust.

> “You look more ravishing than any delicacy I could source for you.”

Peter giggled, wilfully coy, and gave a little twirl. The cloak gently lifted with the motion and teased that the harness was the same on the opposite side of the body. As he spun Peter noted Cerberus coming into the room to see him.

> “You flatter me Wade. I just hope this means you don’t wish to kick me out of your kingdom so quickly this time.”

Wade gulped, ashamed of how he had treated Peter but also feeling like it may have been literally the most foolish action he had ever done. Spite was a common response on Olympus and now Wade feared that his queen would spend the next six months doing nothing but taunting him with his beauty for sport. But before Wade could answer Peter turned away again and began fussing over the three headed beast. The king almost told Cerberus to leave until the younger god seemed to notice a small wound on one of the dog’s front paws. It was clearly harmless, but he still bent over to inspect it. As he did the tunic rode up, showing the leather harness climbing all the way to the top of Peter’s thighs and tantalizing the idea that it went up and around both ass cheeks, around the bottom at very least. Wade could not hold back the quiet groan he made at the sight, wanting to take the brunette in his arms where he stood. But felt that regardless Peter did not really desire Wade so he couldn’t force himself upon the younger god. The idea alone could bring bile up in the older god’s stomach. Wade couldn’t be sure if he was blushing or if all the colour had drained from his face. He felt simultaneously warm and light headed and debated draining his goblet despite suspecting that it would do nothing to quench his thirst. At this moment Wade feared this was going to be a very long and difficult dinner for him indeed.

Two seats had been set up near the top of the table so they could talk to each other with ease. Even if Wade did not feel welcome to embrace the brunette he hoped to at least amuse him verbally. So invited his queen to join him despite obvious cracks in his voice. As Peter sat he noted the servant spirits dishing out the first course and whispering around Wade’s head. He could not hear exactly what they were saying, but from the older god’s reaction it could not have been enjoyable. They were actually quietly taunting the god, telling him that his new queen was far too beautiful to be trapped in the underworld. Reminding Wade that beyond his throne he was just a hideous, scarred deity with little to offer. Peter was not to know that this chorus had been singing the whole time he was away. So although Wade was unsurprised to hear it again it stung all the more for it to be said when the brunette was sitting so near, looking on him with kind eyes. It caused him to instructively avoid Peter’s gaze and pick at his food in a forlorn manner. Peter frowned at this and decided to dismiss the spirits, which he could as queen. Even if he couldn’t hear exactly what was being said he was smart enough to know they were the source of his husband’s attitude. But Wade was puzzled.

> “But what of our dinner?”
> 
> “You need not cruel little voices to feed you just as I needed not cruel little voices to find my way here. And if your majesty is too weary to feed himself please allow me to assist you.”

Peter walked round the table, picking up a plate of stuffed pitta bread and olives on the way. Wade’s eyes grew wide with wonder as he heard the spirits mutter with displeasure at being ousted, no doubt planning at how to ridicule him later, and watching Peter gracefully move closer to him. He slid gently on top of Wade’s lap, causing the scarred god to go rigid with nerves but soften as soon as the boy guided an olive to his chapped lips. His bronzed fingers running over the coarse skin to catch any loose oil even though there clearly wasn’t any. It was reminiscent of the days the two first spent together and caused both hearts to flutter at the close proximity. Which is exactly what Peter wanted.

> “Now, why don’t you finish that story of the lovers Harleen and Pamela you began when I was last here?”


	7. Worrying For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is fretting about Peter being in the underworld. Will Bucky be a supportive spouse or will he stir the pot a little further?

It had been a long day for everyone on Olympus. Although only Tony, Steve and Peter had been journeying all the gods felt somewhat invested in the outcome of this arrangement. For many had placed various kinds of bets on what would be the result of Peter and Wade’s relationship, but no one was so sure of the couple as Bucky was. He trusted the judgement of his husband at least when it came to recognising the potential of love when it presented itself to him. After all it was Steve who first came to Bucky, blushing and mumbling, and made the initial suggestion that despite years of friendship they should court. The brunette recalled that he had found himself oblivious to his own feelings until that moment. He saw that he had loved Steve for years but dismissed his own tenderness towards the other god as merely what all close associates feel for one another. It took weeks of self examination, and the realisation that he didn’t think this way of anyone but the blond, for him to accept the offer of a courtship. And now years later, despite many gods sneering and nay saying, still married and still very much devoted to each other. But at his heart Steve was a worrier, especially towards his son, which was why he was in his current state.

The blond was pacing round his bed chambers, unable to rest. It had been only a number of hours since he had sent Peter to the underworld and he was already regretting his decision for a number of reasons. First and foremost because Tony had allowed the frost to return almost immediately, regardless of the prayers and curses it caused to tumble from mortal lips. From the moment he had been without his beloved son Tony had been sitting on Olympus deep in a goblet of wine. Steve fretted that his old lover wouldn’t sober till their son was back above ground, which he sympathised with but didn’t care for as a coping mechanism. But also because he worried about Peter. And his mind was kind enough to devise every conceivable possibility, some more ludicrous than others, on how things could go wrong. Bucky was lounging on their bed, toying with his favourite throwing knives as; once again, his husband worked himself up over nothing. It was Steve’s default state after all, especially when it came to family. Bucky liked to act like he was more relaxed in general, but really he was just better at hiding his emotions. Or at least processing them in a more private manner. He made a game of punctuating every silly trouble Steve voiced with a throw towards a thick wooden target.

> “What if Peter doesn’t take to his new responsibilities?”
> 
> **THUD!**
> 
> “What if he pines for his gardens and forests?”
> 
> **THUD!**
> 
> “What if the dead don’t respect him as queen?”
> 
> **THUD!**
> 
> “What if Wade rejects Peter?”

With that last one Bucky couldn’t even bring himself to throw a dagger and just burst into laughter almost to the point of tears. And caused his husband to pause his fretting to look over quizzically. It took more than a few moments for the brunette to regain his breath enough to answer.

> “Stevie, how can I put this? I know he’s your son and in many ways I see him as my son, and I know you don’t want to hear this but. Have you looked at Peter recently?”
> 
> “What are you getting at , Buck?”
> 
> “Peter is a famous beauty. A name synonymous with good looks and charm. You know he’s had other lovers before.”

Bucky was correct in saying that Steve really didn’t want to hear this. He may not be as overprotective as Tony but no father wanted to hear about the sexual nature of their child, not even a minuscule amount. But he wasn’t a fool, and was more than aware that Peter had consorted in the past. Even loved as far as he knew. But this was different, this was marriage. Something which took a certain level of maturity that Steve wasn’t completely sure that Peter had the more he pondered it.

> “Yes, but they were young like him or mortals. He is just a boy after all.”
> 
> “He is a god, Steve, and a very much fully grown one. I know he will always be tiny to you but that’s more reflective of you being his father than reality. Besides, even if his aforementioned good looks and charm somehow fail, I gave him a little something to help.”

With this Steve pulled the knives from the target on the wall and sat beside his spouse, mentally prepared for the worst. Bucky’s idea of help had always differed from everyone else. Steve would never forget when they first began wooing and Tony would act like a jealous and spurned lover no matter how long they had been apart. So Bucky decided that the best course of action was to officially challenge Tony to a duel for Steve’s heart. It had been beyond ridiculous. Not only because no matter the outcome Steve hadn’t planned to leave Bucky or return to Tony, but that regardless of all his fighting experience Tony was a creator not a warrior. So, of course, Bucky won the duel easily. Steve did wonder from time to time if his husband only left the other god in one piece because he requested it of him or if it was a genuine act of mercy. Honestly he didn’t want to know the answer. And now the brunette was sporting the kind of impish smile which might as well have been a siren’s song for trouble.

> “Bucky, what did you do?”
> 
> “Nothing really. I saw everyone was giving him presents and thought ‘what’s the one thing no one would give the kid because they fear you and Tony too much’?”
> 
> “For the love of all that is holy, you didn’t give him a sex toy did you?”

Once again Bucky found himself roaring with laughter. This was one of the reasons why he loved Steve so immensely. The blond, despite his many lovers, was always shy when it came to talking about sex. Which did make it fun when it came to foreplay, as he would blush like a virgin from the slightest flirtatious whisper. And meant in any other situation it was just adorable, and really very funny. Bucky often had to stop himself from finding a reason to mention something dirty in official capacities just for the enjoyment gained from Steve’s reaction. Which is to say he didn’t always stop himself.

> “I didn’t give him a toy. Couldn’t think of one Wade probably didn’t already have. He is well travelled after all. No, I had him a body harness made.”

Steve stood quickly with shock, dropping the daggers he had collected and nearly impaling his own foot in the process. A body harness? Like a leather, essentially masculine lingerie, body harness? Commissioned by his husband, given to his son. The whole situation was almost too bizarre for the blond for him to even fully process the anger he knew he should be feeling. And Bucky was more than happy to trespass on that obvious gap in comprehension.

> “What the fuck , Buck?”
> 
> “Calm down Stevie. Turned out to be a quite beautiful piece in the end. Starts at the shoulders and ends at the knees. Made sure it was very tasteful too. Might get one made for myself.”

Steve went the deepest pink from his cheeks up to his ears at the thought of Bucky in a strapping full body harness, accentuating his thick muscular thighs and wide shoulders. He could imagine his spouse surprising him one evening in the garment and spurring Steve to pin him down with his equalled strength, forcing breath from his lungs with even the slightest command. Ripping pleasure from his aching form over and over during the course of a long night then the brunette begging him for a repeat performance a little too soon afterwards. And Bucky took advantage of the silence it brought over the other god.

> “So I really wouldn’t worry about Wade rejecting him. Or anything else for that matter. Peter is beautiful, and clever, and more than capable of getting through this. Neither you nor Tony are just pretty faces and it very much shows when it comes to your son. And if something goes wrong word will get to us one way or another, I promise.”

The blond sighed and resigned himself to the fact that his husband was probably right, again. He knew that more than one person had gone out of their way to make sure that if Peter needed to come home he would be able to with a minimal amount of delay. Steve just hoped that his son’s foolish ego wouldn’t get in the way if such a situation were to arise. Even when he conceded in his concerns he just invented new ones. Bucky pulled his spouse close to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

> “Now why don’t I put my toys away and you come join me? It may not be as cold as the underworld up here but I could use someone to warm me up.”


	8. The Hunger Cannot Be Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade try to get through their first meal together. Will Peter succeed in seducing his new husband or will Wade resist him until the final course?

Wade was thanking his lucky stars that he had gotten through the story without sporting the most painful of erections, despite Peter trying his hardest throughout to seduce him. The brunette had been casually feeding Wade as he talked, subtly adjusting himself to grind on Wade’s lap. All the while the older god had been gripping the sides of his chair to keep himself from grabbing Peter, hard enough to make his knuckles go white. But still he thought it was all in his imagination and that Peter didn’t covet him. The spirits had gotten to him more than he cared to admit over the last few weeks, picking at their past interactions like relentless harpies. It was only their words replying in Wade’s memory that kept him so still.

> _ “Of course he would sit in your lap; it’s the warmest spot in this dreadful place.” _
> 
> _ “He wouldn’t have kissed your cheek if you didn’t react so dramatically, he was just making fun of you.” _
> 
> _ “That last kiss was a tease. Just a way to make you get that ridiculous throne that he won’t even like.” _
> 
> _ “You’re haunting to look at while he is fairer than a midsummer night.” _
> 
> _ “He will never actually want you.” _

That last one was said more than the others all put together, the words seared into his memory like a red hot branding iron. But they all seemed to melt away as those endless dark eyes captured his gaze and Peter rested a lightly bronzed hand on his blemished cheek.

> “That was a wonderful story. Maybe you could tell me another tomorrow?”
> 
> “Tomorrow?”
> 
> “It’s getting late Wade. I’ve had a long day and wish to retire if that’s okay with you.”
> 
> “Of course, I would never deny you anything Peter.”
> 
> “Really, Wade? Anything?”

With that Peter began to move his face closer to Wade, both heartbeats pounding like blacksmiths hammers. Peter paused just before their lips could touch; hot breath felt on each others faces. Wade could hold himself no longer, and with the hunger of a starving mortal, closed the gap between them.

The kiss was passionate and deepened quickly. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s shoulders as he turned slightly so his legs hung over the side of the other god’s lap. Wade grasped at the brunette’s clothing, searching for any gloriously soft bare flesh he could caress. The leather harness could be felt as his hands slid under and over Peter’s coverings, making the aforementioned erection almost uncontainable now, and pressing hard against his trousers. Peter wanted to dance with happiness. He was engulfed by Wade’s need and it felt better than a hundred festivals worth of mortals worshipping him. The kiss only broke when Cerberus began whining for attention at their feet, causing Peter to instantly coo and Wade to feel jealous at his own familiar. Noting this the brunette began to giggle and nuzzle his face into Wade’s neck. He found both him and Cerberus to be equally adorable at this moment but shooed the dog away in favour of doting on Wade more, letting his fingers tip toe up the god’s bare arm as he spoke.

> “Would you carry me to your chambers, my king?”

But Wade was impatient, almost maddeningly so. Testament to the two months he had languished on fantasy alone. Letting his fingers dig into the soft flesh of Peter’s thighs he caused the hem on the tunic to ride up high enough to deem its covering almost obsolete. He couldn’t wait to carry Peter to his chambers, he couldn’t be sure he could wait if they both ran there. No, he wanted to take his new queen right here on his pompous banqueting table. Wade just hoped that the brunette would not be adverse to the idea of consummating their marriage in such a common way.

> “I cannot delay so long, my queen.”

Wade pushed a great many dishes aside, causing a few to fall to the ground and clash against the stone floor with great sounds. But neither god took any real notice. With new space created on the table the king lifted Peter up locked in a fresh kiss, and gently laid him on his back. When they parted the younger god took note of his current surroundings, and the worry that fluttered across Wade’s face when he did. But he had no problem with this arrangement. It was a little crude, but the sooner he could be with his new husband the better. As Peter smiled up at the king he undid his cloak and let it lie beneath him, framing his form like an artist’s impression. Wade felt frozen on the spot, not knowing if he should tear all offending cloth from Peter’s body or enjoy watching him undress below him. The latter seemed to win as Wade did not move a muscle while Peter took his blemished hand and pressed it to his soft lips before bringing it to the clasps on his tunic.

> “Do it, Wade.”

He needed no more encouragement, opening the tunic up in a truly short amount of time and leaving Peter splayed out on the table in only the body harness and his sandals. The sight was one which Wade knew he would not forget no matter how many millennia he lived. The crimson cloak a stark contract against Peter’s perfect, sun kissed skin. Taking in the whole harness now he wanted to weep at how it looked on his queen. Starting at the bottom of his neck it connected down over his shoulders and round to the front of his lightly defined chest. A large silver ring between Peter’s pecs linked up the garment and shimmered enough to cause Wade to blink at the light it reflected. The boy’s nipples were a dusky pink and, despite the warmth in the room, beginning to harden. Following the pattern of the harness Wade saw that Peter’s cock, although not yet fully erect, was starting to swell and almost twitch as it was observed. The hair surrounding it looked as soft to the touch as the hair on Peter’s head and Wade was determined to know for sure over the course of that evening. Lastly he saw that the harness wrapped as it did around the shoulders also around the hips and thighs. Those aphrodisiac legs which had next to haunted Wade for weeks now opening beneath him.

Peter smirked at how Wade was wide eyed and clearly unable to think properly. The younger god reached forward and undid the red ribbon holding together his fitted black trousers, leaving no question to his motives. As he did the king felt unbearably flushed and undid his own cloak, letting it fall to the floor. For a moment the firelight haloed his head and shoulders causing Peter to pause and look up with a slight gasp. He was taken with just how broad his husband was, his scarred muscles almost rippling as Wade looked down on his queen. It reminded him of those first days he spent in the older god’s embrace, adoring how small he felt in comparison but never at ill ease. But desire made the nostalgic moment pass and Peter went back to the task at hand, pushing down the leather trousers and freeing Wade’s stiffening cock. His soft fingers took the shaft and teased it to hardness enthusiastically. A tender moan escaped chapped lips as Peter bent forward to lap up a drop of precum as it escaped the now engorged tip. This spurred him on further and without warning Peter took as much as he could in his mouth. The younger god was enamoured by how thick his husband’s cock was, filling his cheek and almost right down his throat. The king began to weave his fingers into Peter’s dark locks, desperately wanting to push him down even further. But Wade could take no more; pulling Peter up he kissed his queen passionately and brought his back down onto the table.

The scarred god then dropped to his knees as if in prayer and coaxed the boy to turn over. Peter did as requested before quivering a little as he felt Wade’s breath hover over his cheeks and carefully part them as if he were opening a slumbering flower. He could not resist at first nipping at the tops of each thigh while working his way up. Little kisses were planted around the pink hole in heavenly torture before the king wet his lips and took a wonderfully long lick. He couldn’t recall a flesh that tastes sweeter regardless of the dozens of lovers who had littered the centuries. Breath quickened and whines escaped as Wade lapped sloppily with the slightest breach made with the tip of his tongue. Spitting on his index finger he began to open Peter up, preparing the boy. The brunette was far from a virgin, but he had warmed no other beds since meeting Wade so was aching for all that could be given to him. Feeling it not enough lubricant the scarred god looked over the table and saw a little bowl of olive oil, perfect. Reaching over he coated two fingers now before gently pushing them into his queen. Peter’s eyes began to water at the sudden extra girth but was more than happy to push back to meet the building intensity of the thrusts. But soon even that was not enough for him, begging for more which Wade was happy to grant with one final oiled finger. It was just what was needed to push the boy from the edge of pleasure to beyond as his sweet spot was found over and over to reduce Peter to chaos.

> “Please Wade, I beg of you. I’m ready.”

Wade was ready to take as much control as would be given to him, but it became apparent quickly that it would be almost none at all. Pulling himself free Peter pushed the king down onto his cloak with his booted feet firmed planted to the stone floor. With a ravenous smile and starting at the scarred knee he began to work up Wade with gentle open mouthed kisses, stopping only momentarily to trace round both nipples with his tongue and rip further moans from the older god’s throat. He climbed on top of him and took a little more of the olive oil to drip over Wade’s aching erection. The droplets cooled as they fell and causing his cock to tremble on contact. Peter then lowered himself slowly down, taking every inch like he wanted to savour the moment for eternity. His strength was enough so that he could keep himself upright throughout and brush his fingers over his chest around the beautiful harness. Wade had thought of this moment from the instant Peter had first kissed him, but none of his fantasies matched up to how glorious it felt to be fully sheathed in the boy. As Peter gained confidence in his movements the two found a rhythm, with Wade bucking up every time the brunette moved down. But the younger god wasn’t going relinquish a grain of power and pushed down on Wade’s shoulders as he rode the scarred god.

Sweat gathered on their brows as the air filled with glorious sounds. Muscle swiftly hitting muscle and wails of bliss with no want for it ever to end. Wade’s hands took hold of Peter’s hips and he dug in so hard each fingertip threatened to leave bruises, but did nothing to slow him down. Pressure began to build between the two as they struggled to keep their breathing steady. Peter moved one of Wade’s blemished hands to his weeping cock and encouraged him to synchronise with the rushing movements. The boy wasn’t quite as long or thick as his husband, but more than substantial enough for Wade to thirst for it all inside him when they were next together. He was more than happy to bring Peter as close to the brink as he was, losing discipline the more his cock was deliciously squeezed. It didn’t take long from that moment for them both to unravel, with Wade filling his queen deep and Peter covering his husband’s muscular chest with thick white ropes. The final cry rumbling throughout the underworld like dawn cutting through the darkest night. As the older god softened inside Peter and smiled with pride at how out of breath his queen was from the exertion. He gently lifted him to separate their bodies and stood on shaky legs, but keeping the brunette in his arms, his trousers hung loosely undone round his hips and leaving everything else where it lay.

> “I think it is time for bed, my love.”
> 
> “Bed, but not sleep. I want you more.”
> 
> “I’m not going anywhere. We should rest now and you can do whatever you wish in the morning, including me.”

Peter hummed in agreement and rested his head against Wade’s warm chest. A soft breeze floated through the halls and seemed to follow the couple as their made their way to Wade’s chambers. He carefully placed Peter under the sheets and furs as the boy was already dropping into slumber. And, while looking on that peaceful face, prayed that the during the next six months Peter’s rooms were left as untouched as they had been this night.


	9. A Birthday Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's birthday and he has invited Tony and Steve to the underworld for dinner. What could possibly go wrong?

Tony, as a rule, never visited the underworld. He despised the cold, damp air, and be it his imagination or teasing servants he always saw movement in the near darkness. It wasn't that he was actually afraid of human spirits lurking in the shadows, but the idea of death itself unnerved him. As the god of the harvest and grain all he knew was in life. The first peek of flower buds, the flourishing of wheat, the ripening of grapes. Even the bitter cold by his own hand that left the earth’s golden fields dull and lifeless was something just a breath beyond his full comprehension. The only god who seemed not only to fully respect death but actual understand it, was Wade. This may be why so many on Olympus shunned the scarred king, behind his back but never actually a secret. It may look a great distance between gods and humans but in reality was only a mere thread of mortality and the passage of time. Something which looked a lot smaller to someone like Wade who came face to face with it every day in his kingdom.

Which was where Tony was, crossing the dark river with his ex lover and a large wrapped gift of fine fabrics. It was Peter’s birthday and he had invited them both down for dinner. Wade had wanted to throw his new queen a lavish party so he could show him off to all the gods, but Peter was an introvert at heart and asked otherwise. And the older god was already unable to never refuse those doe eyes whenever they looked upon him. So a quiet dinner for four it was. Steve wasn’t the kind of creature who took pleasure seeing an ex squirm, but couldn’t turn down the enormous smile he sported at the thought of seeing his son, albeit briefly. Tony may dramatically act like he was the only one who pined for Peter’s presence, but Steve missed him also. He just was more able to keep his mind in the moment. And this only seemed to infuriate Tony further. 

> “I don’t see why you are in such a good mood. Thought you hated this horrible place as much as I did.”

Steve sighed and hoped this wouldn’t be a sign of things to come when it came to the older brunette’s behaviour. Sure, he probably did hate this place when push came to shove. In fact he may or may not have spent a decent part of the night before complaining to his husband about having to visit, with Bucky just repeatedly telling Steve that he was going there to see his son, not purchase real estate. That it didn’t really matter if anyone liked the place except Wade and Peter. So Steve, once again, was having to set an example and keep the tone not only civil but upbeat and hope that Tony would follow suit.

> “Just because I don’t have a summer home here doesn’t mean I hate it, Tony. And you should watch your manners once we get there. After all this is our son’s kingdom now and I doubt he or Wade will take kindly to your words.”

Tony just sulked, not wanting to say aloud that Steve was right. Reasonably, he knew that seeing Peter should be a joyous occasion. This was, after all, the day his son was born and filled his life with more wonder than he ever thought possible. And yet anger still tainted him. Thinking about his son’s happiness was a herculean feat when Tony was sick from missing the boy. But, the god supposed, he was not a boy now. Peter was an adult capable of making his own decisions, even if this one was also in a large part due to Steve. Yet Steve only facilitated the marriage, its blossoming love had nothing to do with him. Tony wondered at times that if he had treated Peter differently, given freedom and approved more freely, if Steve would not have made it so his son would have to always be with him or away from him. If Peter could not have had a husband and a father in one go. But it was foolish to ponder on the ifs and the buts, all there was now was the reality of the situation. And it was a reality that Tony despised with his whole being.

He kept in correspondence with Peter of course, the two sharing a scroll back and forth once a week. Although they were always very close the way his son talked now felt more open and honest than ever, only making Tony fear that maybe there had been a great rift between them before the boy wed Wade. And now considered it a personal slight that lay directly at the feet of the scarred god. Every message talked of how Peter loved the underworld, and his new husband, to the point where Tony questioned if it was actually the young god writing them or if he was being mocked by Wade from afar. And if it was the latter he was more than ready to kick the king into the middle of next week regardless of where they were. But Steve was determined to avoid a confrontation, it was Peter’s birthday and nothing was going to ruin that.

Not far away Wade was having similar worries. He had spent the morning pleasuring his queen, and the afternoon doting on his every whim, as was befitting on his special day. Although Wade wouldn’t be hard pressed to treat Peter with such reverence every day. It had taken weeks to prepare a spot of land that would allow a garden to grow, and no small amount of back breaking labour. But it was worth it to see Peter’s lovely eyes light up like stars when he was presented with it. He was so overjoyed that childlike enthusiasm overcame the young god and, after covering Wade’s cheeks with kisses, he immediately started digging and planting the seeds Sam had sent him earlier in the day. A little tune played on his lips as he felt so very at home amongst the dirt and foliage. As moths fluttered around the sapling trees Wade left his beloved to his own devices so he could prepare for dinner.

Having in laws over was never fun, but most people don’t have in laws like Tony and Steve. Now Steve shouldn’t be too much of a problem. He may be king of all the gods, as well as jokingly the king of poor decisions, but he wasn’t rude or crass and clearly loved his son very deeply. He also held a sincere respect for Wade and it wasn’t uncommon for him to defend the scarred god when his name became synonymous with uncouth comments on Olympus. Tony was a whole different story. He and Peter shared the common trait that when allowed to work at their passions they were no harm to anyone and could show a great softness in grand gestures often related to their talents. But Tony was famous for speaking his mind, especially in situations that didn’t call for it. And Wade and Peter were not yet in synch enough to share the apprehensive thoughts they both had in relation to Tony, despite how they were almost identical in content.

A nymph came to warn Peter that his fathers had breached the outer boundaries of the underworld, so now may be the time to clean up. Truth be told he didn’t want to change out of his muddy tunic for anything in existence, but knew putting on a good face was necessary for everything to go smoothly. Especially with Tony, who would be looking for any excuse to hurl a criticism at Wade and the dark kingdom. Wade was already well turned out for the occasion. His cloak was immaculate in its red and black woven design and well laundered state. The boots were polished to the point of gleaming and his skin covered in balm so to be as pleasing to the common eye as possible. He had even forgone his crown as to make Tony and Steve feel like they were less visitors in another realm and more like the family Wade so much wanted to be treated as now.

But things never did go smoothly for Wade. The second Tony and Steve stood before the palace Cerberus ran over to the pair with almost uncharacteristic buoyancy towards strangers. Steve tensed a little at the size of the animal but it was Tony that ungracefully fell backwards and found himself on the receiving end of three heads worth of affection. That is until Peter came over to coax Cerberus off, laughing like a schoolboy. Something Tony did not find humorous.

> “Is this monster yours, Peter?”
> 
> “Well technically he is Wade’s. But since everything that is my husband’s is also mine then yes, this is my pretty pupper.”
> 
> “One of these days, my love, I will find a way to make you stop calling him that.”

Wade chose this moment to join the group smiling as much as he always did when in Peter’s presence.

> “Not a chance, have you been able to stop me doing anything yet?”
> 
> “You have me there. Steven, Anthony, it is so good of you to join us today.”
> 
> “We wouldn’t miss it for the earth. Would we Tony?”

Tony gave a low hum in agreement and kept his narrowed eyes on Cerberus, despite how the animal was clearly oblivious to the glare. No creature other than Peter or Wade had ever had any sway over them and that wasn’t about to change regardless of the older brunette’s mood. As Wade worked to calm the energetic beast Peter hugged his fathers and led them to the banqueting hall. Despite every surface being dusted and scrubbed till it all shone neither Tony nor Steve looked impressed. Steve, of course, had seen it all before and found it grand but just not really to his taste. But Tony considered it all, from the elaborate fresco of death to the roaring fires to the chilled stone floor, ghastly and wasn’t beyond showing said disgust on his face. Peter could not help but be a little broken by this. He had felt every inch of this land wondrous from the moment he discovered it and had hoped his fathers would feel the same, even if Wade had warned him to the contrary.

> “Please, everyone sit. The starters will be with us shortly.”

Wade had persuaded Cerberus to retake their post at the gates and was retaking his post as host, if nothing else to try to ease a little of the burden from his husband. As the servant spirits began to dish out the perfectly baked spiced feta Steve waxed lyrical about a new temple being built in his honour in the north, not noticing Tony beside him draining glass after glass of heady wine. In fact the only one who did see it was Wade, who had been anticipating trouble from the start and could see when it was being lubricated. Rumour had spread even as far as the underworld that the fertility god had done little but drown his sorrows for the past few weeks, and it was enough for Wade to have contemplated serving something a little less inebriating. But worried it would cause offence to people he wished to impress. Peter was just too pleased to have the three people he cared for most in one room to be slowed down, and happily joked with his father than yet another temple would do nothing but inflate his ego further. Tony laughed just a little too loudly at this, making the room fall silent.

Steve cleared his throat and enquired about Peter’s throne as it hadn’t been there the last time he was in the underworld, wisely choosing not to mention what was happening on the other throne at the time. Now this was something both Wade and Peter were happy to talk about till the end of days. The king considering it his finest moments when he was able to publicly dote on his queen, with the younger god blushing like a virgin every time. But Tony was silent throughout and looked as though his starter was disagreeing with him. Peter suspected though that this was not the case, having suggesting the dish to Wade because he knew his fathers enjoyed it so much. The queen may have had many qualities but subtlety wasn’t one of them, and if he wanted to question his father on his birthday then he would do so.

> “Isn’t my throne wonderful father? I told you in my scrolls that Wade had commissioned it especially for me before I even arrived.”

Tony didn’t look at the throne or even up from his glass, which he studied as if it were filled with rubies and pearls. He had mentally noted the two thrones when he entered the room, but found the smaller one appalling and its mate the same but more so. So he only laughed with the same distasteful vigour that he had earlier in the evening.

> “It looks disgusting, just like everything from this place.”

That last remark was made with Tony looking up and directly at Wade, causing Peter to drop his cutlery with a loud clang. His father had insulted his pet, his home and now his husband. It was too much to bear and the young god ran from the room with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. This was more than enough for Steve as well. He had only wanted to spend time with his son, and of course get to know Wade better as his now son in law. The blond had been harbouring some worry that Tony would not completely behave, if his drunken stupor for the duration of Peter’s time away was testament to anything. But there had hardly been a civil word from the god’s lips. Steve stood and wiped his mouth with deliberate revulsion.

> “You are an incredible idiot, Tony.”
> 
> “How dare you. You convinced me to come to this wretched place after all, so don’t talk to me like one of your mortals.”
> 
> “I’m not; they don’t say such foolish things to their children.”

And with that Steve left to comfort Peter, with Wade motioning to where the boy’s rooms were as the most likely place to where he would be in such a state. All the while Tony grew red with anger and looked like he was ready to physically retaliate if his ex lover wasn't leaving so directly.


	10. The Final Stage Is Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony's behaviour at dinner he can make amends or stand his ground. But does Wade have a trick up his sleeve? And what ever did happen to those mortals who wronged Peter?

Wade sipped at his goblet with purposely loud volume while the colour began to soften from Tony’s face. The king wasn’t surprised, per say, at the brunette’s outburst. Actually he didn’t think they would make it through the starters. And there was a reason why he had ordered the spirits not to make dessert until requested. Tony stared at him, waiting for a smart remark to come his way. But it didn’t. And it wasn’t coming. Wade just paused until he was sure that Tony was calm enough to be spoken to without shouting his response.

> “I think you should apologise to Peter.”

Tony snorted. Of course Wade thought that, in fact it was an almost textbook thing to say. But after a moment of contemplation he found it a little too textbook, something strange to be coming from the scarred god who was well known for his eccentricity. And this was jarring to Tony.

> “Why should I? Nothing I said was incorrect. I’m not going to pretend that I couldn’t have worded things differently but that doesn’t detract from truth. So why should I apologise?”

This caused Wade to chuckle, and Tony to begin to grow angry again. To be honest Wade hadn’t fully believed Peter when he said that he had worded things romantically to his father in his scrolls. How the younger god was greatly enamoured with the underworld and taking his position as queen very seriously, not to mention enjoying married life with childish glee. Wade thought his queen was being facetious about their relationship. However it looked like Peter was being more direct than he could know with his wording. Clearly either Tony didn’t ask how Peter acted as a queen or was just fed half truths. Because if there was one thing Wade had learnt over the course of their marriage so far it was that Peter was as ruthless as he was beautiful, and an apology could go a very long way with the god. Pouring them both goblets of cool water Wade pondered how best to relay this message to his irritated father-in-law, and came to the conclusion that the best way would be to show him.

Standing from the table the king beckoned the other god to follow him. Tony was of course apprehensive of this, and the goblet he was being offered. Yet couldn’t see what Wade would accomplish with harming him. So he stood and reluctantly followed Wade a few paces behind. A rogue spirit or two giggled to Wade at where they were travelling to, causing him to audibly shoo them and Tony to clutch the outer folds of his fine indigo tunic in discomfort. They walked in silence to a part of the underworld no god had visited minus Wade and Peter. Away from the smooth stone floors and well lit halls. Past the eternally slumbering trees and even further below where the palace dungeons stood. Here the air was dank and repugnant with all light having to be artificial and strong to contend with the thick darkness. This was not Tarterus, that still stood and performed its duties as normal. But at times there was the very occasional mortal whom Peter wanted to punish personally, and this was where he had specifically created to do it.

The space was open aired and alike the rest of the underworld in its grand scale. Although at this moment only a small amount of it was in use due to its low number of inhabitants. Along the walls was a most impressive array of instruments, ranging from the combative to farming tools. Several looked gruesomely bloodstained, but judging from how sharp they also seemed it could be assumed said colouring was just for show. Near the entrance was a table of thick gloves and aprons and masks to cover whomever was working in this foul location. In the centre a great pit filled with roaring fire alike that which was contained in the throne room, but here it appeared more ravenous. It lit all the horrors encased here with startling precision. One could not escape the stench of sweat and other vital fluid as it permeated every inch of the air. Tony was horrified to the point of nausea, wondering why Wade had taken him to what he assumed was his personal torture chamber. That is until the king began to speak.

> “Impressive isn’t it? I never had anything like this myself, always preferring efficiency over theatrics. However your son is more, creative, shall we say. On the rare instance a mortal has wronged him personally this is where they are brought to when they die. I have no say in this of course, wouldn’t dare question my queen. I bring you here because I have watched him work and noted that before he begins their everlasting punishment he always gives the wretched souls a chance to apologise for their misdeeds. Most do of course, but as you can see some are foolish.”

Looking up Tony could see what appeared to be like enormous cocoons hanging above the flaming abyss, just high enough so the hot tongues would heat those inside but not burn the casings. Gaining what he thought to be understanding from what was being told to him Tony turned sharply to Wade, hoping that he had heard the other god incorrectly. The brunette dreaded to even ponder the state of the soles of his sandals whilst standing on this fetid ground, let alone ever suffering in a cocoon of his own.

> “Are you threatening me?”
> 
> “I wouldn’t dream of it Anthony, not with whom your son is. And I’m not saying Peter would bring you here. But you must appreciate that he is a ruthless god when wronged, with his only weakness being his forgiving nature. So I implore you to appeal to said nature, swallow your pride, and say sorry.”

This was the first moment that Tony began to grasp what Peter saw in Wade. He wasn’t the most handsome god, or the smartest, or even the greatest of wit. But he had just enough of the three traits for it to be attractive when put together. And he clearly adored every inch of Peter, which couldn’t hurt. Maybe the god had underestimated his son in more ways than one. Tony may have been the entity of fertility but only a fool would think him a creature of peace and understanding. If nothing else the icy plague he was inflicting on the mortals due to Steve’s quick decision was testament to his character. So it didn’t entirely surprise him to learn that Peter could be just as ferocious, even if it expressed itself in a fashion which was somewhat surprising. A pained groan came from one of the trapped forms above the pit which promptly broke Tony out of his thought process, and unfortunately back in the room.

> “I get your point Wade. Now please take me to Peter and keep this little ‘heart to heart’ to yourself.”

Wade wanted to laugh but thought better of it. Tony had never spoken to him with so much, albeit begrudgingly, respect before. He was clearly proud and didn’t want anyone to know he was being civil with his son-in-law, having probably been bad mouthing him all over Olympus. Wade didn’t expect that to change. Some small part of him didn’t want it to. He suspected that a little drama kept Peter entertained and he wished to indulge his queen’s every whim. Nodding with a little smile the scarred god lead Tony to Peter’s chambers, where he knew he must have been either crying with or ranting to Steve. Gently tapping on the door Wade was grateful to see that Peter was weeping into the blond’s shoulder, it would make things easier for Tony for him to be like this. Peter’s sadness could be reasoned with, his anger not so much.

> “Steven, would you care to join me for a moment. I would love to show you the garden I gifted Peter today.”

Seeing Tony peeking through the doorway Steve saw it was his time to take the excuse to momentarily leave. Peter had raved at him before when Tony had upset him but it lasted a very short amount of time on this occasion. It wasn’t really anger, just raw upset with what his father had said. Which was why he more just wanted to be comforted and let himself cry, peppering his tears with a few frustrated comments here and there. Steve liked this more mature side of Peter, and did chalk it entirely up to Wade and the underworld in general. As Steve exited Tony entered seamlessly, which the younger god did not take kindly to.

> “What do you want, father? I don’t wish to hear any more venom from you.”

Tony sighed, he should have expected this. He didn’t often apologise, even to his son. Sitting next to him on the bed the older brunette kept a healthy distance, while staying close enough to show his genuine feelings.

> “There won’t be any more, my son. I’m sorry I let my prejudice of this place cloud my judgement even when presented with testament to the contrary. But I promise you that my priority has always been and will always be your happiness. So tell me truthfully, Peter, are you happy?”
> 
> “I am father. I am so very happy here.”
> 
> “Does this mean you will not return to me?”
> 
> “No I will, I swear to you. Just as I swear that when our time is up I will return here. I do not wish to be parted from you just any more than I wish to be parted from Wade or my new home.”

It was not quite the answer Tony was hoping for, with a little part of his heart still wishing that his son would return to him completely. Nonetheless it was what he predicted and so hugged Peter with a promise that he would not repeat his earlier performance, encouraging them both to return to dinner. They did, and the two laughed over the fabrics that Tony had brought, with son mocking father over his taste in gifts. Steve and Wade shared a toast to the continuing smooth running of the dark kingdom, causing Peter to insist on a equal credit being given to him as well. No one disagreed. And true to his word, when the six months was up, Peter left. When those six months passed, Peter returned. To this day he completes this cycle, with his father or with his husband. Although the devotion of mortals may have waned to only a select few he cares not. For Peter has the devotion of his parents and his beloved Wade, for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction and this is my first spideypool. The response has been overwhelming. I didn't expect so much support and enjoyment to come out of my work. It's encouraged me to write more, especially of this pairing, and so I hope you all enjoy what I create in the future.
> 
> For now I am considering this story done. But I never say never and may come back to this if inspiration strikes. Do feel free to contact me if you wish to create any art of or translate this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my betas who have helped me put this and the other chapters together. I hope we continue to work in the future.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Baristas/pseuds/Bitter_Baristas  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Terrain_Nerd  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottabekaratekiddingme  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_the_fox007/


End file.
